girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-11-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Now, it's a party! First, a new Heterodyne and now a powered Castle. 11:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Does the armature still need to be lowered into the water or is it about to start spinning with von Zinzer standing on the axle? What's going to happen to him if he falls into the Dyne, insanity or Jaegerhood? —jdreyfuss 12:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Don't you mean--What's going to happen to von Zinzer when the Castle, in a typical display of alleged humor, tries to →throw← von Zinzer into the Dyne? With all those ducks. Who have teeth.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :First, a quick review of Dyne water effects. 'IF '''Moloch falls in the Dyne, death or insanity are the mostly outcome. (This depends of the authors, but I think Moloch is going to be around for a while). The water of the Dyne is just a ''key ingredient of the Jaegerdraught and just the first step in the process, so he won't become a Jaeger. Agatha drinks from the Dyne and doesn't develope sharp teeth, pointed ears, and an odd skin color. Maybe because the Castle added something, but who knows. It is quite possible that, Moloch being a skilled mechanic, he has blocked the wheel from turning until repairs are complete. However, it might be more entertaining if he didn't. We'll find out soon. AndyAB99 17:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Von Zinzer is holding a rope that isn't connected to either the block and tackle or the four part turnbuckle on the axle itself. That rig ahows that he knows his hoists. The safety rope shows he really, really, REALLY doesn't want to swim in the Dyne! Datkhound 17:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :I thought there might have been a redundant rope holding the wheel armature, but I don't see a safety cable holding up von Zinzer. —jdreyfuss 17:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well He still needs to remove all those ropes so im guessing he blocked the wheel from spinning till he wants it to, and as a side note they missnumbered the page still vol 11 but page 1 Agathahetrodyne 18:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Daylight savings volume falls back? 00:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm more interested in where von Zinzer got a replacement axle for the shattered one? It has to be 6' to 8' wide! Those things don't grow on trees (ok...judging from the drawn in wood grain they do but still...)! 18:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) In every water driven system I have ever seen, there is a sluice gate or some other flow control device to route the water around the wheel, turbine, et cetera. An accident is unlikely at this point and power is on the way -- Billy Catringer 19:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The wheel is already submerged, so there isn't a sluice gate. My guess is there's a lock on the axle. Given how much the Heterodynes usually care about their minions, I'm guessing it has to be removed from on top of the armature anyway. —jdreyfuss 00:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) To me it seems pretty clear that he is hanging on that rope. If you look at his legs, their angles indicate that his weight is not resting on them since he is to the side of the axle, not on top. And in the last panel it looks like he is actually jumping off of the axle (while holding the rope) to move away from it. One of his legs is up and the other is fully extended with his toes pointed, which is what people usually do when they jump. So that answers the question of "Will he fall?" since he is already taking action to prevent that. Problem solved! :D ~Mysteria Femina~ 22:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC)